An Old Friend
by Mwatson
Summary: Inu-Yasha reunites with an old friend. Au,crossover,yaoi. ON HOLD.
1. Prologue

_**An Old Friend**_

Prologue

Sweet memories

Inu-Yasha sits in his tree silently contemplating what he is going to do when kagome finds all of the shards of the shikon jewel. He could give in to her and settle down with her but he couldn't do that to her, even though he never shows it he realy cares about her and wants her to be happy and she could never be happy with someone who could never love her. His heart belongs to one person who isn't a person to begin with but a demon whom he hasn't seen since he was shot by Kikyo. He was Inu-Yasha's best friend and he would never forget the last time he saw him.

"Inu-Yasha, I need to tell you something important," the silver haired spirit fox says as he turns to face him.

"What is it Kurama," Inu-Yasha asks stopping to look into the golden eyes of his best friend.

"Inu-Yasha," Kurama says stepping closer to him and cupping his face in his hand; "I have loved you since the first day I met you and just got up the courage to tell you."

"Kurama, I love you too I just never told you because I didn't think you felt the same way and I didn't want to lose your friendship," Inu-Yasha says leaning into his hand.

Kurama leans his head down and captures Inu-Yasha's lips in a gentle kiss pouring all of his love into that one gesture. Just as Inu-Yasha starts to respond Kurama pulls away and pushes Inu-Yasha back as three arrows sink into the tree they had been standing in front of. Kurama and Inu-Yasha turn to see the village priestess, Kikyo, standing there the string on her bow still thrumming from the shot.

"You bitch," Inu-Yasha snarls as he sinks into a fighting stance.

"Inu-Yasha, I will slay thee this day," she says as she notches another arrow.

Kurama also prepares to fight but, Inu-Yasha stops him saying, "No, Kurama run, she can hurt you more than she can me because you are a full blooded demon, I will catch up to you when I finish here."

Kurama takes one last look at Inu-Yasha before doing as suggested and fleeing. As Inu-Yasha smiles to himself at how Kurama had trusted him he feels a sharp pain in his shoulder and is slammed against a tree before passing into unconsciousness.

Inu-Yasha wipes away the tears that are streaming from his eyes. The memory of that day always makes him cry even though nothing else can get a single tear from him, remembering that always causes him to cry like there's no tomorrow. After wiping his face off and regaining his composure he leaps down from his tree and goes in search of Kagome to once again plead for to remove the stupid beads around his neck.


	2. Chapter 1

_**An Old Friend**_

Chapter 1

Licking Your Wounds

Inu-Yasha runs through the forest as he fumes at Kagome's continued refusal to remove the damned necklace. He skids to a stop when a familiar scent, that he thought he would never smell again, reaches his nose. Inu-Yasha sets off in the direction of the scent. As he approaches his destination a new scent assaults his senses, the sweet metallic scent of blood, which only causes him to run faster.

He bursts into a clearing to see the friend whom he hasn't seen in over fifty years leaning against a tree trying to nurse an injured shoulder.

"Inu-Yasha," Kurama says as his head jerks up to watch him walk into the clearing.

"Kurama, I thought I would never see you again," he says rushing to Kurama's side as tears spring to his eyes.

"It's ok Inu-Yasha," Kurama says using his uninjured arm to pull him into a hug.

He quietly sobs into Kurama's shoulder for a minute before pulling back and saying, "Your shoulder's hurt let me help you," before sitting down beside him and takes his arm into his hands.

Kurama lets out a hiss of pain as Inu-Yasha runs his tongue through the gash on his shoulder. The second time doesn't hurt as much and the third and fourth hurt even less. The fifth sends a shiver down his spine as he runs his tongue across perfectly healed skin.

"I forgot that Inu-youkai could do that," Kurama says looking into Inu-Yasha's eyes.

"Kurama, I'm sorry I got hurt and got stuck to that tree, I really missed you," He says looking into Kurama's eyes.

As they stare into each others eyes the distance between their faces gets smaller and smaller.


	3. Chapter 2

_**An Old Friend**_

Chapter 2

Kurama's Gift

Kagome silently sneaks through the forest tracking the very strong signal of the shikon jewel. She figures that to have that powerful of a signal then there must be at least ten shards on whoever has them.

The signal is coming from the clearing just ahead. As she pushes aside the bush blocking her view she freezes at the sight that greets her. Inu-Yasha is sitting in a strange silver haired demons lap and making out with said demon. The strange demon is definitely a male which just freaks her out all the more.

"Inu-Yasha," Kagome shrieks stepping into the clearing.

Both Inu-Yasha and the strange demon fix there golden eyes on her. She hears a vicious growl as the strange demon snarls, "Kikyo, you bitch I'm going to fucking kill you," and leaping to his feet.

"Kurama, wait, she's not Kikyo," Inu-Yasha says grabbing his shoulder and holding him back.

"Inu-Yasha, this demon has jewel shards," Kagome says notching an arrow.

"Kagome, don't you dare shoot him and Kurama, is she telling the truth," He says looking at one then the other.

"Yes, I heard you were searching for them and thought I would bring you some as a gift," He says reaching into his shirt and pulling out a handful of shards.

"Whoa that's a lot of shards, where did you get them all," Inu-Yasha asks as Kurama pours the shards into his hand.

"Dilligence and hard work, I couldn't very well come back empty handed now could I my love," He says running his fingers gently through Inu-Yasha's hair.

Inu-Yasha shivers at the feel of Kurama's hand running through his hair before saying, "I would not have cared, I'm just glad your back."

"Okay what is going on here," Kagome asks totally ruining the moment.

"Take the shards, shut up and go away woman," Inu-Yasha says tossing the shards over his shoulder at her while continuing to stare deeply into Kurama's eyes.

"Woman, I'll teach you to call me woman, SIT," Kagome yells causing him to be slammed face first into the dirt.

Kagome screams and takes a few steps backwards as Kurama snarls and starts stalking towards her with a look of murder on his face. She sighs slightly as he stops when Inu-Yasha grabs his ankle.

"Just let the woman go, she doesn't know how protective you can be of me," Inu-Yasha says standing and brushing the dirt off of his clothes.

He gives her one last growl and glare before turning to Inu-Yasha saying, "let's go elsewhere to finish our conversation and to finish…. Catching up on all of the years we've been apart.

Kagome gapes as Inu-Yasha blushes furiously before following Kurama into the forest. She thinks about how totally wrong that incounter had been as she picks up the jewel shards and turns to return to the village.


End file.
